Wedding and a Baby
by Bulgaribaby
Summary: When Massie and Derrick are getting married and need to plan there wedding will a baby get in the way or will this be the perfect wedding and honeymoon ever better than it sounds Review to get more


When Massie Block got up to start her day she just so happened to glance down at her left hand and notice her new 6.2 million dollar ring she remebered last night when Derrick proposed to her,

_Flashback- "Massie I have a surprise for you" Derrick said as Massie followed Derrick down the staris of his 4 story house they came to a room she had never been into before and she practically lived at his house as he opened the door and stepped inside, inside the room was fillled with Massie's favortie flower an orchid as she was looking around Derrick got on one knee and asked her to marry him of corse she had said yes and they spent the rest of the night together_

As she got out of bed to get ready she noticed that Derrick wasn't there she got up and took a shower did her hair and make up and stepped inside of her closet she choose a pair of rich and skinny, skinny jeans and a Ralph Lauren navy blue Scoop neck cashmere sweater and to finish and off some knee high Christian Louibuton black bootsshe walked down stairs to see none other then Olivia Ryan trying to kiss Derrick and Derrick was just covering his eyes and his lips Massie walked over to Olivia and tapped her on the shoulder and Olivia spun around screamed and ran out of the house all Massie had to say was well I guess shes not coming to the wedding Derrick chuckled well sorry honey I have to go shopping with the girls we only have 3 months to find the perfect wedding dress and bridesmade dresses. As massie scooped up her purse she noticed something fall to the ground it was a 32 carrat diamond necklace and the diamonds were purple her fave color she spun around to come face to face with Derrick she kissed him and then she said you know I really do have to go and with that she winked at him and ran out to her navy blue diamond incrusted interiored porsha Cheyanne and with that she was gone she made it to starbucks in record time and her friends were already there she ordered a latte and sat down with her friends Alicia, Dylan, Kristen, and Stephanie, Claire was so out after she tried to steal my man Derrick so now the couples areStephanie and Cam they are so cute Stephanie is model along with Alica who's boy toy is Josh and Kristen is with Kemp they are both professinal soccer players and Dylan is with Chris all the boys are professinal soccer players alson with Derrick, and Dylan host the daily grind as we all sat down I excused myself to go to the bathroom when I entered I got the little purple box out of my purse 10 minutes later I new it I was having a baby as I stepped out of the bathroom I sat down and told the girls to get in gossip formation well what I was going to tell them was not really gossip but it was important I started talking well I was in the bathroom and ok I will just come out with it I am having a baby they all screamed and I told them to queit down okay I need to tell derrick as I took out my diamond encrusted sidekick juicy couture special edition I dialed the number I had dialed so many times he picked up and I told him he was ecsadtic I told him that I was far enough along to find out what the sex was so I dropped everything and me and my girls plus Derrick went to the docters office when we got there Derrik told me that he alread y bought us a 27.2 million dollar house with 37 acres and a pool a tennis court and much more I scearmed with joy when the docter said we could come in we all entered I sat on the table and I got an ultra sound the docter told me that I was having TWINSS!!! A boy and a girl I almost fainted I was so excited Screw the wedding dress I said lets go baby shopping the girls were so excited that Alica came right out and said I AM HAVING TWINS TO A BOY AND A GIRL!! OMG we all said in unison and stepanie said her and cam were engaged and she was a having a baby girl and well kristen and dylan were just engaged to there soon to be hubbys of girls lets hit the mall but first massie leaned over the edge of the table and puked she said well it must be mornign sickness and with that we all headed to the mall!


End file.
